Little Immortal Children
by HiddenWitch890
Summary: Victoria had said that killing the yellow eyes would be easy all we had to do was kill them and stay alive. It didn't seem that hard at fist, but what Victoria said was "easy" I called it a death waiting to happen. The story of Bree before the war ONESHOT


March 30, 2010

Little Immortal Children

The blood red eyes stood out in the cave that we were all in. Countless number of children waited until night to feed on our prey. Around twenty immortals, as we called ourselves, sat on the ground lost in our own pointless thoughts.

"Time for our fest" a voice called and out came the seventeen year-old Riley as our second leader.

As our army gathered out of the cave and into the forest, silent as the wind but hungry as the panther, I stayed behind for a moment. About three months had passed since she had changed me; evidence had shown I was a true creature of the night. The human side of me was only a small portion of vampirism beauty, my traits showed it. The long brown hair I posses was now the dark umber brown or a light black, depending on the light, the blue eyes I once had were a brilliant bright red, almost glowing. My already pale skin was almost translucent and to top it off, the fangs that seemed luminous in the moonlight. Most newborn vampires looked this way anyway so did it matter?

"Coming, Bree?" Emma called from the entrance of the cave.

"Yeah," I replied, following Emma down the cliff to the forest.

Though Emma was a year older then my fifteen we had become good friends since being here. We had something in common; we were alone in this strange world.

Allen Park was our hunting grounds for tonight, Victoria allowed this frequently. I frowned, there wasn't much fish biting tonight only a couple making out under the slide but I would settle for anything I could get my hands on.

Emma came besides me, "I'll take the guy, you take the girl" she bargained.

"Nah, Ill take my chances with the guy" I said smiling and licking my lips.

Three seconds passed, _Rock, paper, scissors shoot! Rock, paper, scissors shoot! Rock, paper, scissors, Shoot! _Damn, my scissors didn't win against her rock I was stuck with the girl. We ran off where the couple were and went behind them smiling before tapping there shoulders. My fangs glistened in the moonlight as they turned around and we soon tasted the delicious scent of blood and drowned out their screams of our victims. The bodies dropped dead as we walked out of the park. After the hunt, the newborn vampires were to meet at the beginning of our death. Meeting at the place where we all died seemed tragic but it really wasn't, I had always wanted to see the place with brand new eyes. As we arrive, the other children are already waiting and I looked up to see the dark brown hair of our leader. The place looked the same except for more precise objects and worse smells, I snapped out of my trance to hear his voice.

"As you all know, we can sense the enemy, tomorrow morning we will attack and kill them all. No one is left alive, and we will show them not to mess with us." All the vampires cheered and turned back to our cave for a sleepless night.

The morning came too late, as we all crouched down waiting for the signal to move forward. Three flashes were to come for our signal, a wave from Riley and I on counts 1, 2, 3, GO! All in about three seconds the signal was a go and the immortals took off. I always loved the feeling of speed when I ran, my bare feet hit the ground like velvet, there was no need for shoes, and I evenly matched fifteen other vampires. Of course, none of us could match for Diego's speed. I blinked once, remembering him I had not seen him for days though he said he would come back. After discovering a Volturi and confrontation with Riley, I hope he was okay. He and I were somewhat of an item now, or at least I hoped we were. It wasn't hard to sense the other vampires but something felt off about one of them, what was it? We all watched as Riley jumped across the river and into the other side, all of us in a copying motion. Words can't describe the feeling of no pain, no fear and doing something like that was accelerating! After awhile we came across the field where the battle took place in.

"Edward, they've found us," a female voice cried but it wasn't a  
vampires.

We all were curious about seeing the wolves behind us. If werewolves were the enemy of the vampires, why were they fighting with them? Questions  
would have to wait, until later, another group will be coming soon, and we will fight. Though I couldn't help try and shake off a weird feeling of death, of course it would be theirs. The fight came off around a few minutes later Emma and Sara tried to take on the piki haired and lost. The sounds of screams and the scent of displeasing blood were everywhere! Riley was pretty much dancing with death, a wolf nearly pumbled him into the ground.

"Victoria!" a pleading cry came as I heard Riley say his last word. Gone, down into the flame as he died and Victoria never looked his  
way. There she was with the bright fire-red hair. Victoria, our creator, our death those were waiting to happen. Only then did I know that Victoria never cared for us at all. Only I stood as I looked around the other immortals, out of our twenty, were all dead. From that thought, I didn't move I only lay by the fire and awaited my death.

"We wont hurt you if you stop fighting" a voice called to me. I looked up to man with blonde hair staring down me. I had two choices: A. Do what he says and don't get hurt. Or B. Fight and get killed. Well, I thought of my friends and realized I didn't want to be like them I never wanted any of this.

" I don't want to fight anymore, I surrender," I said diggingfurther into the dirt.  
I looked up; the man was gone replaced by another blonde who looked eally p-oed at me. I hissed at him but he growled back with such power Icringed back. Stupid yellow eyes I thought, if I live they won't see me coming. I saw the orange hair of our leader now gone and beheaded and her head rolled over to a pile of trees. Into the flames went her body, the smell of burning flesh hit the air around me. Victoria had lied to all of us, her saying of easy said death to me. Now, she was gone the bronze haired man had killed her, our creator, our leader.

"Should we move away from her?" the girl called making her scent  
grow stronger.

Her scent hit me like knives I wanted it more then anything I have ever wanted. I tried to think of something to distract myself, algebra, food, clothes, and movies, nothing worked. I yelled in frustration.

"How do you stand it? I want her," I moaned trying to get a grip on myself.

"Three minutes, Carlisle" another voice called.

"You must fight it, young one, we don't want to destroy you but we will if we have to" he explained calmly.

I put my face in my head and remained safe in my mind, and then we weren't alone. Black mist and shadows surrounded the area as four people emerged from the mist.

"Welcome, Jane" said the bronze haired but the girl just looked around at the smoke.

"I don't understand," she said glaring at me.

"She has surrendered and has not fought us since the beginning of the war. There were twenty vampires counting her creator. She didn't understand what was happening, let alone, know the rules." Carlisle explained to ease the girl's confusion.

"And who dealt with their creator?" she raised her perfect brow stating a point.

" I did," the younger looking one said and tensed his muscles.

"What is your name?" Jane called I didn't realize she was talking to me till it wad too late. I hesitated to answer her until it was too late. The pain consumed my body as I grinded my teeth, dug my hands into the ground screaming in the process.

The pain suddenly stopped as I gasped for breath trying to reduce the shock I felt. "Bree" I finally said and she snickered.

"There are no second chances for people who break the rules" she commented. She had a point.

"You had a second chance, by Aro, why not let this young one live?" He said quickly and straight to the point and something went over Jane's face. Was it hurt or did she have a change of heart?

"Fine, only because you have used a weakness in my part but only this once, and she's your responsibility. I let her go, never saw her again and no more trouble. If there is", she said and glanced at me, "your life will end slow and painfully." She said and walked off with the other vampires, after giving me one last glare down.

The mist was gone and I looked up at the yellow eyes, my enemy, my hate, and now my rescuers.  
"Come with us, Bree" the name, Edward, said and I hissed. The same blonde haired guy, who looked as if he was in pain, glared at me and I finally got up.

_Could this day get any worse?_ I thought and looked back at all what happened today: I was in a war I never wanted, I lost my only friends I had, our leader and everyone I knew had died, almost died, and now, I was going to be with the people I had promised to kill. If I didn't, they might kill me. If I tried to kill their precious human they would kill me or punish me, and it didn't help all I wanted was her blood. The answer was no, nothing could be as worse as this day. The only thing I could think of as I walked away with the strange eyed vampires was, _at least I'm alive._


End file.
